


From Me To You

by Jacie_popslash (Jacie)



Series: PopSlash: The Thankful Series [1]
Category: NSYNC, Popslash
Genre: Beaches, Beer, Birthday, Birthday Party, Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-16
Updated: 2004-10-16
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacie/pseuds/Jacie_popslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris in the wake of his latest birthday party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Me To You

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes** : Written for musiclover03's birthday 2004.  
> *can be read as a non-au

Chris sat on the beach, randomly staring up at the stars, then across the beach on what was technically the morning _after_ his birthday. The party his friends had thrown for him had wound down an hour earlier. Although he was fairly drunk, Chris didn’t feel quite drunk enough. Rather than staggering back to his hotel room, he ambled down to the beach with a bucket of beer, sitting on a lounge chair. 

As he emptied the beers, he lined up the bottles. They weren’t exactly in a straight line, but close enough for Chris. With a light tap, he punched the first one over. “Joey. Just married. Couldn’t make it. At least he called.”

Moving on to the second bottle, he tapped it over, putting a spin onto it. “Justin. Too busy to hang with me any more. At least he called, too. Must be my lucky day.”

Reaching for the third and fourth bottles, he held them, one in each hand, looking from one to the other. “Lance and Jesse.” Looking at the first one, he mumbled, “I did invite you, Lance, but not him. Why the fuck did you bring him? Why? I needed to talk to you alone and he was at your side all night long.” Chris tipped one of the bottles to his mouth, lapping up the drops he had missed earlier. After glancing briefly at the other bottle, he threw it backward over his shoulder, not caring where it landed. His eyes then fell again to the bottle in his hand. “I didn’t invite him, because I didn’t want him here. I wanted you. Only you.”

Picking up the fifth bottle, he stared at it for several minutes, lost in a drunken stupor. Eventually he spoke. “Chris. Chris, thirty-three and can’t count on your fucking friends. Cock suckers. They’re all cock suckers.” Sighing, he settled that bottle down in the sand so that it touched the bottle he used to symbolize Lance.

Finally he plucked the sixth bottle from the bucket. It dripped with ice cold water. Staring at it, Chris spoke quietly. “And JC. What happened to you? No call. No visit. Have you forgotten me? Did I fall off you’re A list, too?”

When the bottle failed to answer, Chris held it firmly in one hand and twisted its cap off with the other. “It seems that my best friend is a full bottle of beer,” he noted. After a hearty laugh, he tilted the bottle and began to drink. Once the bottle was empty, Chris hugged it close to his chest and dozed off.

 

Darkness still covered the sky when a gentle hand shook Chris’ shoulder. Blinking his eyes open, he attempted to focus. Lifting the bottle in his hands, he tipped it to his mouth, hoping there was still beer in it. A couple drops rolled down, warm when they settled onto his tongue. His mouth felt dry. Blinking his eyes again, he wasn’t certain whether he was asleep and dreaming or truly awake, so he reached out, touching the face that was only inches from his own.

“JC?”

“Yeah, man. Sorry I missed the party. Looks like things got kind of wild out here.”

“You missed my party.”

“Yeah. Sorry. My flight was delayed and I missed my connection. I almost had to fly here as UPS cargo,” he joked. “Then the airport found a charter that was headed this way, to a different island though. Then I had to charter a boat.”

“Damn.”

“I wanted to be here.”

Chris dismissed the conversation with a shrug, moving on to a new subject. “What’s up with Lance and Jesse?”

“What do you mean?”

“Are they dating are what? I invited Lance and he brings Jesse. He didn’t even ask!”

“I don’t know, man. Lance likes him, but I don’t know. I think he’s some sort of assistant.”

Rolling his eyes, Chris decided to try the direct approach. “Is Lance gay?”

“I don’t know, man. I’ve never kissed him.” JC laughed, staring up at the stars shining above him.

“I remember you said you’d kiss Justin.”

“Someone asked if I’d kiss him. I guess I would. I can’t think of a reason not to.”

“Maybe it would screw up your totally heterosexual friendship.”

JC laughed again. “I don’t think so. I mean, I’d do it if Justin was into it. I would never pressure him or anything. I bet he’s a good kisser though, so why not?”

“He’s a guy.”

“So what? If the kiss is pleasant, why should I care if it’s from a male or female?”

“Would you kiss any guy?”

“Not any guy, just a sexy one.”

“Would you kiss me?” Chris asked, almost shyly.

“Sure.”

After a couple minutes ticked by in totally silence, Chris turned to JC and asked pointedly, “Are you going to kiss me?”

Startled, JC queried back, “You mean now?”

“Never mind.” 

Feeling rejected, Chris pushed himself off the lounge and began walking across the beach, intent on going to his hotel room, alone. He hadn’t gotten far before JC began racing across the sandy beach, tackling him to the ground. With practiced fingers, JC began poking his fingers into Chris’ ribs, tickling him.

“Birthday boy needs a kiss? Is that it?”

Squirming away, Chris pushed himself onto his knees, looking back at JC. “Thanks. I now have sand in my fucking underwear.”

“Then take them off. Go skinny dipping with me and you just might get that kiss,” offered JC, already undressing.

“Kiss me now,” demanded Chris.

JC didn’t wait to be asked again. Using his arms to steady Chris, he pressed their lips together. As he pulled back, he studied Chris’ eyes, looking for the reaction. What he saw floating in the deep brown pools was undecipherable.

“I’ve had better,” Chris commented coldly.

“Baby, give me another chance,” JC teased, taking Chris’ hands in his own. Walking forward on his knees, JC came closer to Chris, then wrapped his arms around Chris’s neck. When he fell to the side, Chris came with him. Laying on the beach, they stared into each others’ eyes. JC took Chris’ chin in his palm, caressing it as he leaned in to kiss him, this time more deeply. Slipping a hand beneath Chris’ shirt, JC began caressing his chest in circular movements until Chris broke the kiss, sighing deeply.

“Better?” JC whispered against Chris’ ear.

“Yeah. Better. “You smell good. Your cologne.”

“Thanks. You smell like a brewery,” teased JC, playfully tweaking one of Chris’ nipples and causing him to gasp.

“Do you still want to go skinny dipping?”

Using his index finger, JC began to draw it across Chris’ chest in simple swirls. “I have a confession to make. It’s too cold to go swimming now. I was just trying to get you naked.”

“Do you still want me to get naked?”

Instead of replying, JC guided his hands beneath Chris’ shirt, then pulled it off. After planting another kiss on Chris’ lips, JC unfastened Chris’ jeans and pushed them off as well. Chris dropped his own underwear as he watched JC undress himself. Pausing for a few seconds, Chris gazed over JC’s body, admiring it, then lunged forward, knocking them both back onto the sand.

JC smiled as Chris kissed him roughly, passionately. “Maybe you should date guys,” he suggested when Chris paused to breathe.

“Why would you say that? I like chicks.”

“You’re a bit rough, Chris. No offense, man. Women like to be treated gently and romanced. I swear you don’t have a sensuous bone in your body.”

“I have a sensuous boner.”

JC laughed. “You’re a serious bonehead,” he teased. Using one finger, he traced the length of Chris’ cock. “I see the sun isn’t the only thing coming up at sunrise.”

Shifting, Chris rubbed his cock against JC’s hand. “You would not believe how long it’s been since I’ve had sex.”

“Dude, you think two days is too long to go without sex.”

“It is,” Chris panted, still thrusting.

“I like it though.”

“Sex?”

“Your cock. Nice.”

“Oh? Has my cock earned the official JC stamp of approval?”

“I think that will require further studies.”

“My cock is in your hands.”

“Maybe we should conduct further testing privately. We’ll probably get interrupted here on the beach.”

Chris stood up first, then offered his hand to JC. They each gathered their discarded clothing and dressed quickly. Before heading back to the hotel, Chris grabbed the last of the beer bottles, the one he’d named after JC. 

“Dude, that’s an empty bottle.”

“It’s full of special memories,” insisted Chris.

“From me to you, happy birthday.”

 

~END~  
10/16/2004  
© 2004 by Jacie


End file.
